


Dreams

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Bobby’s got a good life, he has his boys (they aren’t his by blood, but they arehisboys, damn it, more than they ever were John’s), his scrap yard, and his booze. But in his dreams, he has more, a man with a nice Scottish burr and a rather dark sense of humor. So one day, when the boys show up at his door again, this time with a demon in tow, Bobby knows it’s going to be a long day. Because the man behind them is the man from his dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

_”Come on Robert,” the deep voice said. “Moose and Squirrel will be here soon.”_

_“You know they hate it when you call them that,” Bobby said, glancing up from his research._

_“Which is why I enjoy it so much. Small pleasures.”_

_Bobby shook his head as he heard the Impala arrive outside._

Bobby sat up, rubbing his eyes. He must have fallen asleep at his desk again.

“Hey, Bobby!” Dean called out, they must have just arrived. “You still alive in there?”

“Idjits,” Bobby groaned, standing from the desk. He opened the door just as Dean raised his hand to knock.

“You okay Bobby?” Sam asked, the older man paling when he saw who the boys had brought with them.

“Boys?” Bobby wasn’t sure he really had woken up from his nap at the desk.

The man’s eyes flashed red and he smirked. “Hello love, didn’t realize this was your place.”

Sam and Dean gave each other a look, then looked back at Bobby.

“We have some things to talk about,” Bobby said, torn between rubbing his eyes and not looking away from the demon. “Come on in.”

* * *

“Didn’t know you were real,” Bobby said once they were settled. “Thought I’d made you up.”

Sam and Dean looked like they were watching a high stakes tennis game, their heads turning back and forth between the older men.

The other man smirked. “You thought you’d made me up?” his eyebrows rose. “You know of soulmate dreams, don’t you?”

“I had a soulmate,” Bobby snapped back. “Her name was Karen, one of your kind possessed her and I had to kill her.”

“I’ve been dreaming of you for a long time love,” the demon said. “I’d rather like to at least know your name before I’m sent away.”

“Bobby,” he said. “Bobby Singer.”

“Bobby,” the man rolled the name around on his tongue. “Well Robert, my name is Crowley,” his eyes flashed red again for a split second. “King of the Crossroads.”

* * *

“A demon Bobby?” Dean hissed, his hand grabbing the man’s arm. “Really? Tell me you’re not considering this seriously.”

“It’s not his fault Dean,” Sam said. “He didn’t choose it.” The look they shared was loaded and Dean dropped Bobby’s arm.

“Just be careful Bobby,” he said tiredly. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Don’t worry Dean,” Bobby said. “I know what I’m doing.”

Dean looked dubious, but he didn’t move as Bobby went back into the room where Crowley was waiting, a beer in each hand.

* * *

“How long have you been dreaming about me?” Bobby asked, handing Crowley a beer.

“Since I became a demon,” Crowley said, spread on the couch as if he owned it, sipping the beer. “You?”

“The night my Karen died,” Bobby answered softly. “It was a bad couple of weeks.”

Crowley set his beer down and put a hand on Bobby’s knee. “I’m sorry Robert, truly.”

“Wasn’t your fault,” Bobby said, wiping at tears he hadn’t known were falling until Crowley brushed one from his cheek. “Eyes were black, not red.”

Crowley moved to sit closer to Bobby and wrapped an arm around the other man. “I’m sorry love,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Bobby’s temple. “If it’s any consolation, she isn’t in Hell.”

“She was too good a person for Hell,” Bobby said, leaning into Crowley. “Too good a person for me.”

“Now I’m not sure I believe that,” Crowley said. “Your Karen, she died before you became a hunter?” He waited for Bobby to nod before continuing. “Then look at what good you’ve done since then. You’ve helped people, saved lives. You raised those two boys all on your own. Takes a good man to do that.”

“Not my boys,” Bobby said, “Not biologically. Their father was a hunter. Never got on with him, but I couldn’t hold it against them, let him leave them here when he needed to go on a long hunt, watched ‘em.”

“You taught them, made sure they knew what was right and did it?”

“When John left them with me,” Bobby admitted. “Which was more often than not.”

“Then those boys are yours, no matter what genetics say. Family doesn’t end in blood.”

“Didn’t know demons had such strong family values,” Bobby muttered under his breath.

“That one’s especially for you Robert. Custom demon.”

“Idjit,” Bobby said fondly.

* * *

“I get that it’s your soulmate Bobby, but a demon?”

“Dean, knock it off,” Sam said, taking his brother’s arm.

“You really don’t want to go there Dean,” Bobby warned.

“Why not?” Dean asked. “This is going against everything you ever taught us, Bobby.”

“Do you know what it’s like,” Bobby said, his voice low and dangerous. “To have to kill your soulmate?”

“Bobby…” Dean tried to interrupt, but Bobby kept going.

“To feel the life drain from their body, and know that it was all your fault.” Bobby pointed towards the living room where he and Crowley had spoken. “He’s the only thing that kept me from killing myself, Dean.”

“Bobby that’s not what he meant,” Sam said. “Dean, stop being such a dick. You know what it was like when we found Cas.”

Dean gave Sam a sullen look before he realized Sam was right. “I’m sorry Bobby,” he said, “I shouldn’t…I shouldn’t judge. You didn’t when we found Cas and had no idea what he was.”

“Idjit,” Bobby said fondly, pulling Dean into a back-slappy man hug. “So what were you boys coming down here for? You don’t tend to show up on someone’s doorstep with a demon for no reason.”

Dean looked to Sam, who shrugged helplessly. “We forgot,” Sam said sheepishly. “In all the drama.”

“Well I’m sure you’ll remember eventually,” Bobby said. “You boys go back to your angel, I’ll be fine here.”

“Let us know if you need anything, Bobby,” Sam said, clapping the older man on the shoulder. “We’ll come running.”

Bobby smiled as the boys got into the Impala and drove away.

“Idjits.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Those boys of yours,” Crowley said, pointing a slightly accusatory finger at Bobby, “Are absolutely mental.”

“I think that’s John’s influence,” Bobby said, getting up from his desk. “What did they do this time?”

“You’ve heard of the Nephilim?” Crowley asked, sitting up a bit so Bobby could sit on the couch, then promptly laid back down, his head in the hunter’s lap.

“Course I have, children of humans and angels,” Bobby paused. “Why do you ask?”

“Angels don’t have to have a female to reproduce.

“Balls,” Bobby muttered, “Which one?”

“Squirrel,” Crowley said with obvious delight. “Bloody fools had no clue.”

“So I should expect a panicked phone call soon?” Even as the words left his lips, the phone began to ring.

“That would be them,” Crowley said unhelpfully as Bobby picked the phone up from the cradle on the end table.

“Bobby?” Sam had called, not surprising, Dean was probably freaking out and Cas was taking care of him.

“What did you idjits do this time?” Bobby asked, smacking Crowley’s hand away when he tried to grab for the phone.

“Dean…Dean’s pregnant,” Sam was obviously having trouble believing it, but he was trying to keep himself together (for who was the real question). “And we don’t know what to do.”

“First thing you need to do is you’re going to keep the kid,” Bobby said, playing with Crowley’s hair (made the demon purr like a kitten, though he refused to admit it) with one hand while holding the phone in the other.

“We are,” Dean said, he sounded shaky, as if he had been either vomiting or crying, given the situation, Bobby would bet both. “It’s our _kid,_ Bobby.”

“Gotcha,” Bobby agreed easily, gesturing for Crowley to hand him a housing magazine that sat on the opposite end table. “Next you’re gonna need to find a house. Somewhere you can raise the kid right.”

Crowley stole the phone from Bobby and put it on speaker. “Robert has been looking for a reason to move you boys out here permanently. He’s been looking at housing magazines for months.”

Bobby thumped Crowley with the magazine. “You boys head down here and I can arrange a few houses for you to look at.”

Sam chuckled. “Thanks, Bobby.”

“Course,” Bobby said, ending the call. “You’re more trouble than you’re worth sometimes, you know that?” he asked, looking at the demon in his lap.

“But you love me anyway,” Crowley said with a smirk.

“Never said that I didn’t,” Bobby said with a smirk of his own, kissing Crowley’s forehead. “Now let me up, I have work to do.”

* * *

“How’s Dean doing?” The fact that Crowley used Dean’s name rather than one of the myriad of nicknames he had for the man showed just how concerned he was.

“Tired, but he’ll survive,” Bobby answered, “It’s a girl. They named her Mary Karen.”

“It’s a good name,” Crowley said with a nod. “What are you thinking about so hard?”

“It’s nothing,” Bobby said, shaking his head to clear it.

“You’re a shite liar love,” Crowley said. “Come on, you can tell me.”

“It’s not important Fergus,” Bobby said softly. “Neither of us can do anything about it and I’ll get over it in a few weeks.”

Crowley studied Bobby for a moment. “It’s not Karen,” he said after a long moment, “Not completely, that sends you straight for a bottle. But you’ve got that look you get when you think about that fight.” He paused, giving Bobby a chance to correct him. “You just came back from seeing Moose, Squirrel, Wings, and The Spawn. So am I correct to assume you were thinking about children?”

Bobby nodded.

“You want them, but you’re afraid,” Crowley said, his voice soft. “That you’ll turn out like your father.” 

Bobby nodded again, not looking at his partner.

“We could do it,” Crowley startled Bobby into looking up. “If you wanted.”

“How?”

“Angels aren’t the only ones who can reproduce with humans Robert,” Crowley said with a grin. “What do you say?”

Bobby stared at Crowley, a smile slowly growing on his face, slightly shy and completely at odds with the gruff face it was on. “Yeah,” he said with a nod. “Yeah.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Why did I agree to this?” Bobby groaned as he puked yet again.

“Because you have no sense of self-preservation,” Dean said unsympathetically from the door. “Did you know Crowley calls Mary “The Spawn?” Capital T, Capital S.”

“And he calls you Squirrel,” Bobby said, sitting back. “Are you really that surprised?”

Dean grumbled under his breath for a minute while Bobby composed himself as much as he could on the bathroom floor.

“You’d think,” Bobby muttered as he pulled himself off the floor, “That after people suffering morning sickness for so long, there’d be some kind of cure.”

“It’s called not getting pregnant,” Dean said. “Where’s the demon at?”

“You object to him calling Mary “The Spawn,” but insist on calling him “the demon”? Where is the logic in that?”

“Does it matter?” Dean asked. “Where is he?”

“He’s the king of Hell,” Bobby said, “He does have work to do, he should be back soon.”

Dean nodded. “I better head back soon.”

“You don’t trust Cas with Mary?” Bobby asked with a grin.

“I barely trust Cas to watch himself half the time,” Dean said. “See you later Bobby.” 

Bobby waved vaguely in Dean’s direction as the younger left the house.

* * *

“Regan Michelle,” Bobby threw out. “If it’s a girl.”

Crowley thought for a moment before nodding. “Carter if it’s a boy.”

“Carter James,” Bobby agreed. “You hear that?” he said to his stomach. “We’re ready for you sweetheart, whenever you are.”

Crowley smiled softly and ran a gentle hand over Bobby’s stomach. “Any day now, love,” he said quietly. “Are you ready for this?”

“It’s a bit too late for doubts now,” Bobby said, lips twitching up in a grin. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

“I love you,” Crowley said, pressing a kiss to both Bobby’s lips and stomach.

“We love you too,” Bobby said, giving Crowley one last kiss before settling down. “Now let me sleep ya idjit, your kid’s been kicking all day, gonna be a world-class soccer player.”

Crowley smiled and pressed a kiss to Bobby’s forehead. “Of course love.”

Bobby fell asleep smiling.

* * *

“Balls,” Bobby groaned, laying his head back on the pillow. “How are you even considering doing this again?” he groaned at Dean.

“It’s worth it in the end,” Dean offered unsympathetically. “One more and the head should be out.”

“Balls,” Bobby groaned again as he felt another contraction start.

Three more pushes and the baby arrived in total silence.

“Dean?” Bobby asked, wondering why the younger hunter was so quiet.

“She’s not breathing,” Dean said, quickly clearing the infant’s airways and calling for Castiel.

Bobby watched, petrified, as younger hunter and angel worked to revive the infant.

“She’s gone,” Dean said, five minutes later when the little girl, still covered in blood and other substances from her birth, still hadn’t taken a breath. “I’m so sorry, Bobby.”

“Give her to me,” Bobby demanded, reaching for the infant. 

Dean obeyed, handing Bobby the small body.

She was cold in Bobby’s arms as he took a towel from the nightstand and cleaned her before wrapping her in another soft towel.

“What were you going to name her?” Dean asked quietly. “You never told us.”

“Regan,” Bobby said, his voice cracking. “Regan Michelle. Damn it,” he buried his face in the towel wrapped around the small body that smelt of newborn and death. “I should have done something.”

“There was nothing you could have done,” Cas said gently as Dean slipped out to summon Crowley (he had been called out on a crossroads deal five minutes before Bobby had gone into labor and Sam had been working on summoning him back the whole time). “Some things just aren’t meant to happen.”

“I should have done something,” Bobby whispered, not having heard Cas through his grief.

Castiel put a (semi) comforting hand on the man’s shoulder and patted awkwardly before Crowley came running into the room. Cas left as Crowley sank to his knees next to the bed. “Robert, love?” he reached out and brushed his fingers on Bobby’s arm.

“She’s dead Fergus,” Bobby whispered. “I killed her.”

“It’s not your fault love,” Crowley said, moving to sit on the bed. “You did everything you could have to make sure she was ready.” Crowley stood and sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to jostle Bobby, “Can I hold her?”

Bobby handed the small body to Crowley with a delicacy usually reserved for live butterflies.

“She’s beautiful,” Crowley whispered, running a finger lightly over her small, cold cheek.

He wasn’t expecting it when her eyes shot open and she gasped in a breath before wailing at the top of her lungs, causing all three boys to come running to the door, Dean still feeding Mary.

“What did you do?” Dean asked, staring at Crowley.

“I don’t know,” Crowley admitted, handing the baby to Bobby, who instantly unwrapped the little girl and looked her over.

“She’s fine,” Bobby croaked. “Ten fingers, ten toes, perfect baby pink.” He started crying again, holding the little girl close.

“I guess angel magic doesn’t work on half-demons,” Sam said, quietly awed. “What did you do, Crowley?” 

“I just touched her,” Crowley said softly. “And she started wailing.”

“I would too if your ugly mug was the first thing I saw,” Dean joked lowly. “Congratulations, and welcome to parenthood.” He left the room, followed by Sam and Cas, to give the new family a moment.

“Thank you,” Bobby whispered as the demon wrapped his arms around the hunter and their child.

“I don’t know what I did,” the demon whispered, pressing a kiss to Bobby’s temple, then Regan’s. “But I’d do it over and over again for her.”

“Hopefully you don’t have to,” Bobby said, his tears gradually slowing.

“She’s perfect,” Crowley said, “Just like her Dad.”

Bobby leaned over the sleeping infant (she was still breathing, Bobby kept checking, and that was going to be a thing for a while, if not the rest of her life), and kissed Crowley gently and passionately. “I love you,” he whispered against his partner’s lips.

“I love you too,” Crowley whispered back. “More than you’ll ever know.”

Both men sat back and watched their daughter sleep, and if silent prayers of thanks were offered to the God neither of them was sure they fully believed in, neither one would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, I don't own Supernatural


End file.
